Kazim Bakunin
Kazim grew up in the midst of a crack-down on magic users. Most of his mentors were either publicly executed or fled to Sarranid lands. Throughout the Insurrection Kazim and other apprentices were dispersed throughout the Imperium to protect them in the event the mages were defeated. Being one of the oldest apprentices Kazim always assumed he would fight in the Insurrection, now that the mages have been routed he intends to lead it. Though sorcery is prohibited within the confines of the Imperium, Kazim has had a moderate degree of practice. Because secrecy is a necessity Kazim has honed his magical abilities in enchanting, allowing him to conceal himself, prepare traps, and navigate the struggle outside the detection of the pigs. Bio, Yo Childhood Your main man Kazim grew up noble. His parents were aristocrats of the ruling family of Revdea, so he lived a luxurious childhood. It was a pretty sheltered existence, his family received all the benefits of power but none of the burdens of governance. Soon after his seventh birthday a hurricane hit which had severely damaged his family's house, causing one of the walls to buckle and collapse. This traumatic incident killed both his father and older brother, leaving him and his mother devastated. The family was shattered, and nearly a year after the accident his mother arranged for him to attend the mage's college. Arcane Studies Emotionally vacant and confused and devastated? Time for an education! Kazim's entry into the mage's college was kept secret between his mother and the higher mages. He was moved to a school in the Imperium. To his teachers and peers he appeared like most of the students who attended the college, isolated and estranged from society for their differences. So he blended in and grew up around several other confused and mentally scarred individuals; the perfect candidates for unknowable arcane power, no? Struggling to reconcile the hierarchy and tedious tradition of the college, and the comradery it provided, Kazim became angsty as fuck. Insurrectionist Kazim found an outlet for his angst in the Mage Rebellion. Sorcerers across the Imperium were pressing to be guaranteed their rights, and the confrontation quickly escalated. Throughout the conflict the student's education continued, yet adopted a different tone. Instead of teaching these powers as neutral to politics they were taught with the intent of liberation. Soon after the Mage army was routed and their organization shattered many of the wizards teleported students to arranged undercover lives, or to refugee boats headed to Sarrined lands. Kazim was kept secret and quickly moved to the capitol of the Imperium, to remain undercover. Sorcerer In order to overcome the creeping existential dread of life, Kazim took up baking. It was quite convenient because he also owned and operated a bakery. He was by no means notorious but he was well known. A practiced enchanter and sorcerer in his private life, he became embedded in the working class of artisans in Steinenfeld's trade district. He knows most of Steinenfeld, he is but a simple baker. He is part of the Bakers guild, which stopped being a real guild around a decade ago. It's a community organization of sorts, they put on parades, look after each other, and handle local issues. He also knows a part of the local underground, the anarchists and subversives who are easily intrigued by talk of rebellion. Kazim keeps to himself, organizes, watches the movements of government, and bides his time. Circles * The Bakers - A community organization of artisans who live in the trade district of Steinenfeld. Consisting primarily of the citizens of the Imperium left out from the gains of imperial conquests, the working class of the capitol city. * Local Subversives - The outcasts, anarchists, and would-be revolutionaries of the Steinenfeld underworld. Eyes and ears, snoops and sneaks, the people with the know-how and the political convictions to be the instruments of intrigue Kazim needs. * Sarrinid Mages - He knows of Mages to call on who are interested in an armed opposition to Franconian imperialism. Problem is that they're a continent away. Believes # Revdea should be free. # Power should come from the people. # Kazim doesn't trust institutions Instincts # Appeal to good nature in minor conflicts. # Kazim doesn't fuck with cops. # Only use magic discreetly, or when necessary. Category:PCs